


amici in questi tempi bui

by Writing_Bearifficly



Series: Underground Railroad AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Lilanette Week, Platonic Relationships, lots of train references, part of an au i really need to write, train references, we need more platonic lilanette in these dark times, we take canon and say shove it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Bearifficly/pseuds/Writing_Bearifficly
Summary: Lila Rossi knows of a great threat coming to Paris. As a Wielder with a magical power, it is her duty to stop it. But she'll need all the help she can get.Perhaps that fellow Wielder Marinette Dupain-Cheng could be a useful ally. (Platonically written for Lilanette Week 2020.)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Series: Underground Railroad AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593586
Kudos: 7





	1. Childhood Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is intimidating.
> 
> I'm a sucker for platonic Lilanette (and way too aroace to write anything romantic right now), so I'm participating with some platonic Lilanette for an AU I've been working on called the Underground Railroad AU. And just so the train references in this fic make sense:
> 
> In the Underground Railroad AU, Marinette and Adrien are given the Miraculous with the hopes that they can track down and retrieve magical artifacts to keep them from falling into the wrong hands. This job makes them called "Conductors". They work under the "station" of Master Fu, the "Stationmaster". Lila is also a Conductor, albeit from another station. Also there's a huge threat coming, but I have no idea what it is. Good old writing problems.
> 
> Basically the AU is Adrienette fluff with a good dose of Lilanette friendship, because canon did my girls dirty.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what is largely self-indulgent at this time.

_Magic is drawn to magic._

Lila kept her aunt’s words in heart as she strode threw the halls of College Francois-Dupont. Words that had served her well when she lived in Italy, training to be a Conductor under her aunt Alessia’s station. Training to set out in the world and bring magical artifacts to safety. It was a destiny she lived for, and she would do whatever she had to in the meantime to keep her world safe.

_There are three types of people in this world._

Lila mused over that part of her training as she looked over her fellow students in the school. Already she had met students of the first two types. Not the third type; that was far too rare. There was no way the third type was in this school.

Besides her.

_The first type is the Commons. They hold no magical capabilities. They cannot wield an artifact, and they have no powers. They are the ones who will fall under your control the easiest._

Alya Cesaire was a Common. She bought everything Lila had said without questioning her. Lila’s magic was at play, but if she had any magical capabilities, then there would have been _some_ resistance to her tall tales, some skepticism, some questioning as to whether it was the truth.

Fooling Commons always scared Lila. Alessia was right about them being the easiest, but they were _too_ easy. Lila liked a challenge. And besides, Alya going ahead and posting that interview could hurt her in the future.

But she needed to spread her magic.

_The second type is the Hiddens. They have magical capabilities, but no powers. These are the ones who often wield artifacts. They will resist you, but you can still bring them under your control with the right word._

There were far, _far_ more Hiddens in this school than Commons, Lila noted as she glanced around. Chloe Bourgeois was a shining example. She had such a powerful magical potential, Lila had to stare for a few seconds when she first saw her. She could wield an artifact, and if it aligned properly to her character and magic, she would be a truly powerful force.

Chloe fell under her spell easily, which was a shame. She had great potential… if someone kept her in check.

It also was of note to Lila that Alya’s boyfriend was a Hidden. Like is drawn to like in this world, and Commons don’t often attract Hiddens. But then again, this school _was_ special. That was why she was here.

_The third type is the Wielders. These are the ones with magical capabilities and powers, like me and you. They will be the hardest for you to control. These fall into two categories._

Lila froze as she felt… _something_. She looked behind her, then smirked as she saw what she felt.

_The first type of Wielder is the Artifact Wielder. These wield magical artifacts that grant them their powers. The most famous of these throughout history is the Miraculous wielders._

She walked towards the boy she saw. Her magic was drawn to his. She needed to know more about him, needed to _know_ him.

_The second type of Wielder is the Natural Wielder. These are the ones who are born with powers. Like me. And like you._

She was a Wielder. She was a Conductor. She had the power of persuasion. It was her duty to use this power to protect the world from magic falling into the wrong hands.

And maybe this Wielder - for she was _certain_ he was a Wielder - could help her in some way.

* * *

_As a Wielder, you hold a special gift._

Adrien had a book related to the Miraculous. Of course he did.

As she looked at Adrien’s book, all she knew was that she _had_ to get it to the local Station. She had not been informed of any Conductors attending this school, so she had to assume Adrien was a threat, not an ally. She had to get him under her spell.

Retrieving the book had been a piece of cake, but she still needed to handle Adrien. A simple meetup at the park should do the trick, with a little falsified evidence to back herself up.

Adrien seemed fascinated by the Miraculous, Lila mused as she searched for something that would help her in her plan. _Maybe he wants their power for himself. Zietta did say that two could grant a great power when combined._ She shook her head. _Get Adrien under your control first._

She picked up a fox tail necklace and smirked. _This should do the job._ She purchased it and left the store, putting it on as she headed to the park.

As she waited for Adrien, she looked through the book. It was definitely something of interest to her and the Stationmasters, with vivid illustrations of Miraculous wielders, the Miraculous themselves, and powers for the Miraculous, with text written in a code.

Then she felt something.

She took a cautious glance around, checking to see if the was being watched, but saw no one. That meant nothing, however. Someone could still be watching her from the shadows.

But in the distance, she saw Adrien heading towards her, and in a panic she threw the book in the trash can. She’d get it back later.

She spun her tale, of being a Miraculous wielder - _not far off from the truth, I am a Wielder, just a Natural one_ \- and presenting her fox tail necklace as proof. Everything she learned from Alessia she applied; just enough truth to make it convincing, not enough to give away secrets. And Adrien was buying it. Which meant one more person under her control.

“Oh, hey Adrien.”

And then _she_ showed up.

Adrien and Lila both turned to the girl who had approached them, and Lila couldn’t stop herself from staring. Adrien said something laced with relief, but Lila couldn’t process it, too lost in this girl’s magical signature.

She _knew_ that signature.

_As a Wielder, you can identify the magical signatures of others around you. This means that you can identify the Wielders from the Hiddens, and the Hiddens from the Commons. It will take great training, but you can._

The Dupains and were old friends with Lila’s grandmother. How the friendship came about, Lila wasn’t certain, but it was strong enough to get them both invited to the same party when Lila was five.

It was so long ago that Lila doesn’t remember much of the party. But she remembers Jordan almonds, and she remembers _her_. A girl her age, sitting at a table, with something so strong about her that she didn’t understand. Something powerful, something that made her stand out. Something that drew young Lila to the girl, and made her ask for her name.

“M- Marinette.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Lila!”

The girls were best friends that night, and then they had never seen each other again.

Until today, apparently.

_But, Zietta… I’ve been able to do that since I was five._

It took a few years before she understood what was so special about Marinette. It was her magical signature, the first one Lila had ever been able to sense. She was a Hidden, one with great power.

One who had been promoted to a Wielder.

_Then I suppose it’s time to start fine-tuning._

“You must be the new girl, right?” Marinette asked, snapping Lila out of her thoughts. “I’m Marinette.”

Lila smiled. “Lila Rossi.” Marinette seemed to not recognize her, which could either be good or bad. She hoped it was good; she always wanted the best.

Marinette turned to Adrien. “Oh, Adrien? I saw you drop this book. I know your father, and I don’t want your to get in trouble for it. It looked interesting, though.” She handed the Miraculous book to Adrien, and that’s when Lila knew Marinette had been in the area the entire time.

_They say the first person whose signature you pick up will be an unfailing ally to you in the future._

Lila considered her aunt’s words as she watched Marinette and Adrien discuss the book, inflections on certain words giving away that they knew _something_ about the Miraculous. Analyzing the dynamic, it seemed like Marinette was in charge of their Wielder duo. Which meant she needed to get _Marinette_ under her control to protect everyone.

A dark storm was approaching Paris, and Marinette would either be Lila’s greatest ally or her greatest enemy.


	2. Active

_Words will only get you so far._

Lila jogged through the streets of Paris, heart pounding in her chest. A vigorous exercise routine had been a part of her life since her aunt started training her. She had to stay physically fit, should anything go wrong.

_Words will not protect you against the darkness._

She had established her route shortly after moving to Paris. It was a route that ran through all the places she needed to be familiar with as a Conductor. She had jogged a similar route daily with her aunt. Now, though, she jogged it alone. Or, she’d like to think she jogged it alone. Jogging it alone means nobody will ask questions about why she chose this specific route.

_You need to stay active to survive this life._

She kept jogging; her break was in front of the local Station, and she was almost there. She just had a little farther to go. She could make it, she always did, she just needed to keep going--

And then she ran into someone.

Lila let out a groan of pain as she hit the ground. "Hey, watch it--!" She cut herself off as she saw who she had ran into.

"I'm so sorry!" Marinette said, pushing herself up off the ground. "I sort of got lost in my own world, and I _really_ didn't mean to run into you..." She paused as she registered that Lila was the girl she had crashed into, then smiled and reached out a hand. "Are you all right, Lila?"

Lila hesitated, then took the offered hand. "Yeah," she said. "Not the first time I've fallen on a run before."

Marinette giggled. "Same here. Do you take this route often?"

Lila paused, briefly considering what to say. Then, she nodded. "This route is similar to the one I ran with my aunt back in Italy. Do... _you_ take this route often?"

Marinette shook her head. "I've been trying to establish a good route to run, and ultimately came this way today. It's a good stress relief, y'know?"

As she said that, Lila saw, in Marinette's eyes, something she didn't want to see.

Lila knew that things were incredibly rough at school. Marinette wouldn't fall under Lila's spell, but everybody else already had. And they had been working _against_ Marinette, isolating her from the class. Which was the opposite of what Lila wanted - she needed the entire class as one if they were to weather the oncoming storm.

It was taking its toll on Marinette. Lila could see that. And she had to do something, so she didn't destroy the poor girl.

Lila cleared her throat. "Do you... want to run the rest of my route with me?" she offered. "And then, I can help you plan out a route of your own. So we can bump into each other more often. Or, avoid each other, if that's what you want."

Marinette looked at her analytically, likely trying to study the pros and cons of accepting the offer. Then, she nodded. "I'd appreciate that."

Lila grinned. "Good." She took a swig of her water, then turned to Marinette. "Then come on. We don't have all day."


End file.
